Un payaso en el techo
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: "¿Por qué habría un payaso en mi techo?" "Tengo hambre, ¿me haces algo de comer?" "No te preocupes Natsu, el payaso te hará de comer, ¡aye!" ¿Exactamente cómo llegamos a la conclusión de que It está sacando un doctorado en mi techo?


******Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Notas:** No sé que me pasa, porque esto es aún más tonto que lo del dulce robado, pero tuve una conversación parecida con mi hermana y de ahí surgió. Mencionó la obra It de Stephen King, pero sólo de pasada, en cualquier caso It es de él, que se lo quede.

En serio, esto es ridículamente tonto.

**.**

* * *

**Un payaso en el techo**

–¡Natsu!

El chico se despertó de golpe, volteando a ver a su compañera.

–¿Qué pasa Luce?

–Bueno... –empezó la chica–. ¡Primero que nada te he dicho miles de veces que no duermas en mi casa!

–Ya, ¿y lo otro?

–Escuche un ruido en el techo y me asuste –dijo la Heartfilia.

–¿Un ruido?

Se hizo el silencio, y entonces un nuevo sonido se escuchó.

–Me parece que es sonido de gatos –concluyó el mago tras escuchar atentamente.

–¡Oye! –gritó Happy, logrando que Natsu pegaran un saltó y se cayera del sofá–, ¿por qué siempre tienen que ser gatos? ¿No puede ser un mimo?

–¿Un mimo? –repitió Lucy con una gota en su frente.

–Pero no puede ser un mimo –dijo Natsu–, un mimo no haría ruido.

–¡Es cierto! –exclamó Happy–, entonces es un payaso.

–¿Un payaso? –preguntó el Dragneel.

–Aye, un payaso.

Natsu se quedo mirando a su compañero.

–Bueno, ya oíste Lucy, es un payaso.

–¡¿Qué lógica tiene eso?! –gritó la chica–. ¡¿Por qué habría un payaso en mi techo?!

–Tengo hambre, ¿me haces algo de comer? –preguntó Natsu, ignorando las palabras de su amiga.

–¡No cambies el tema! ¡Y hazte tu propia comida! ¡Mejor, sal de mi casa!

–No te preocupes Natsu, el payaso te hará de comer, ¡aye!

Lucy ensombreció su rostro.

–Saben que esto empieza a ser tétrico, me imagine a It sobre mi techo.

–¿A It? –Natsu quedó pensativo–, ¿entonces está It bailando sobre tu techo?

–¡¿Por qué tendría que estar bailando, no puede estar haciendo algo inteligente?!

–¿Sacando un doctorado? –El rostro de Lucy se ensombreció aún más–. ¿Luce?

–Ahora imagine a It junto a un tipo que le entrega un diploma, aún con traje de payaso y con esos típicos gorros de las graduaciones.

Natsu y Happy parpadearon ante la imagen mental.

–Eso... es un poco grotesco –dijo Natsu.

–¡Es culpa de ustedes! ¡Además el ruido del techo sigue!

–Bueno, sólo tienes que subir y decirle a It que se baje.

–¡¿Por qué es oficial que está It allá arriba?! ¡¿Y por qué debo ir sola?!

–Bueno, es tu techo Luce.

–¿Tú no me acompañas Natsu?

El _dragon slayer_ comenzó a sudar.

–Pero si está sacando un doctorado no puede ser tan malo, puedes ir perfectamente tu sola.

–¿Te da miedo?

–¡Por supuesto que no! –exclamó el Dragneel–. Anda, si tanto te molesta ve.

–¡Espera, que este sacando un doctorado no lo hace bueno!

–¿Y si es un doctorado en humanidades?

–Podría también estar sacando uno en psicología para que le sea más fácil atraer a sus victimas –dijo Happy.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo Natsu y Lucy estaban bajo la cama.

–¡Que perverso! –exclamaron al unisono, Happy sólo pudo arrojarse al piso y estallar en carcajadas.

–No es gracioso Happy, no hagas esas... –Natsu quedo a medio decir, porque volvió a escuchar ruidos del techo.

–¿Qué pasa Natsu? –preguntó Lucy.

–Estoy seguro que escucho pasos de dos cosas en el tejado.

Pronto Happy los acompaño bajo la cama.

–¡Es el profesor que le está entregando el doctorado! ¡En verdad están ahí!

–¡No! –gritó Lucy–. ¡¿Por qué en mi techo?! Ahora no podre dormir, definitivamente no podre dormir.

–Tranquila Lucy, si nos quedamos bajo la cama nada pasará, sólo no salgamos de la cama y ya.

–¡Aye/Sí! –exclamaron Lucy y Happy.

En tanto, en el techo, un tipo rubio limpiaba una cámara fotográfica. Este volteó al oír pasos tras de sí.

–Rogue, ¿qué haces aquí?

–Eso debería preguntarlo yo.

–Bueno, Natsu-san está aquí.

El azabache suspiró.

–Vuelve al gremio de una vez antes de que haga que te pongan una orden de restricción Sting.

–No harías eso.

–Sí lo haría, tienes trabajo que hacer, muévete.

El Eucliffe se levantó.

–Bien.

Guardo la cámara donde tenía cientos de fotos de su ídolo cual fanática y partió tras su compañero, quedando los tres moradores del lugar aún bajo la cama.

**¿FIN?**

* * *

Ya ven, es asombrosamente tonto. Pero fue basado en una conversación aún más tonta con mi hermana.

En fin, perdieron tiempo de nuevo por mi causa, nos leemos.

Bye's.


End file.
